A Different Take
by osmith88
Summary: Sasuke leaves at 13 to avenge his family, but things that night go a little differently. How things would have gone if Sasuke was a little bit less of dick and Sakura was a little more confident in herself. SasuXSaku, Team 7
1. Chapter 1

The Way I Wish Things Had Gone

Sasuke leaves to avenge his family, but things go a little differently…

**Chapter #1 – the Day Sasuke Leaves**

"_I am not you're enemy"_

_Sasuke_

It's a balmy summer night. The moon is out, there are few clouds to block it's light from pouring down onto the sidewalk. Sasuke walks casually, slow even, as he leaves Sakura's apartment. She wasn't there, but that is probably for the best. He has thought this through and his mind is made. His brother left him, and only him, to finish the job. Avenge his family. Family must always come first, his dad drilled into him, and truly what purpose is left for him now but to finally make his father proud?

To do this task ahead of him, he cannot allow his heart to make him weak. Orochimaru is the most direct route to strength, and it isn't just strength he needs. He knows the gap that exists between his brother and himself is vast. Itachi is a ninja of his own breed, even Sasuke can recognize that, and THAT is who he must defeat. He must stay focused. Eyes ahead. Left foot, right foot. There are the Konoha gates. He can leave. He can do this. Almost there.

His most precious memories of team 7 resurface as he walks, with nothing but his thoughts to distract him from the sound of his footsteps,

"_Who knows my body moved on it's own." He said, as he protects Naruto from what surely would have been a death blow dealt by Haku on the bridge in the Land of Waves._

And another,

"_I lost everything once. I don't want to see my precious comrades die in front of me anymore..." He says to Naruto in the forest of death. _

"_..No matter what save Sakura." _

How could he tell them? That when Orochimaru bit him, the mark he cursed him with tethered him to that foul ninja. That that mark will eat at him, until there is nothing of himself left. That's what the Sound kunoichi said. Would he remember Naruto in that state? Or Sakura? Would he hurt them? Would Kakashi be able to stop him? And yet, the power he felt, when the mark spread… it was… enticing. The kunoichi said that was only the first stage, and he was already hungry for more. That power could be the edge he needs to take down Itachi, and Itachi made it clear no one in Konaha was safe. So long as he lived, Itachi would come for him. So Sasuke must leave, to keep his comrades safe. To avenge his family. It was that simple, he told himself.

Yet he thought of Naruto fondly, and his dumb ninja way. Kakashi and his purvey books. Sakura… he couldn't go there. Not now.

But, there she was. He sees her pink bob come around the tree at the corner up ahead. Her normally light hair appearing dark and her porcelain skin glowing white under the light of the moon making her appear fragile.

_She is fragile_, he thinks. All the more reason he shouldn't stop walking.

"Why are you hanging around in a place like this in the middle of the night?" he says, nonchalantly, like she might not notice the bag over his shoulder.

"One has to pass down this road to leave the village." Sakura says softly, dipping her chin to look at the ground. Her new short hair falls to cover some of her face, but he knows what expression she is making now. He knows her as well as he knows himself. _Despair_, he thinks. _She'll probably start to cry soon_. He feels a pang of regret at the thought. For months he had looked out for her, grown to care for her even, as Team 7 grew together.

Sakura knows where he is headed tonight, and she knows she can't physically stop him. Could never bring herself to try if this is truly what he wants.

"Go home and sleep," he responds. Without breaking his stride he walks around her. He wishes she would just listen to him like every other time he's told her to do something. To trust him to keep her safe, like she always had. She wouldn't understand why he has to leave, and worse, she might be the only person who could talk him into staying.

"You won't tell me a single thing." She accuses him. He can hear the tears as her voice wavers.

"Why would I have to tell you anything?" He shouldn't stop walking. Shouldn't look at her. He can't lose sight of his obligation, even if he has to be harsh.

"I'm telling you to keep your nose out of my business."

Because God forbid Itachi comes after her. Or Orochimaru. There is too much at stake here, cutting ties is for the best. He hasn't thought too far ahead, but he knows there's a good chance he might not return. Itachi won't go down easy. Not to mention that before he can take on Itachi, he has to take on Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin. One of the _Three LEGENDARY Sannin_. Sasuke will never allow that man inside his body. If it comes down to it, he will rip his own eyes from their sockets before he becomes Orochimaru's host, for without them his body is worthless to the Snake Sanin.

"Stop bothering me over everything I do."

"I… make you dislike sometimes, don't I? Do you remember? We had just became Genin and the 3-man squads were assigned… You and I were alone here at this very spot. You got mad at me for being a real brat. I never apologized for that by the way. How insensitive I was to you that day. Making assumptions about your family in that way."

"I don't remember that." He lies, knowing exactly the affect it will have. He wasn't always a good liar, he thinks to himself. Wondering when that happened. When it became necessary.

"I know about your family Sasuke."

Ah, she changes tactics. She was always the most intelligent member on Team 7.

"But revenge… That won't bring anyone happiness. Neither you, nor I. "

"I'm different from all of you." He speaks harshly. " I think I might've suspected so all along… but I'm walking a road that is incompatible with the rest of you. We worked well together, and it's true for a time that I thought this was my path too. But in the end I decided on obligation. On getting revenge for what was done to my family. On getting revenge on Itachi. That's been my reason for living. I can't become like you or Naruto."

"Are you going to isolate yourself again, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura lifts her face to him once again, crying quietly. "It was you that taught me how rough isolation is, Sasuke. And now I know exactly how that feels, because how I would feel if you were no longer here… for me that would be the same as solitude!" Now the tears are pouring down her face, but he is surprised to hear her voice is strong.

"From here on out, our paths go separate ways." Sasuke turns to go, ignoring her completely.

"I.. I love you very much Sasuke!" Sakura cries out, realizing this is her last chance. May be her last chance ever, "if you would only stay with me, you would not regret it. I will make sure you find happiness! I'd do anything for you Sasuke. So I'm begging you, please stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll make it happen somehow, I promise you!

"So, please," she begs, "stay here with me."

He is no fool. He has known her feelings for years now. Up until Team 7 was formed he never cared much at all, even found her to be irately annoying at times, but now… the words hurt him as much as they comforted him. Because while he may feel for her, he cannot have her, cannot say those words back.

His silence all the answer she needs. A cloud passes the moon, casting her face in shadow, "then take me with you."

Oh no. No, no no no. Gods no. This cannot happen. The thought of her, near Itachi, near Orochimaru. He feels adrenaline shoot through him, his muscles tense, his face twists in anger. But then it is gone, he smothers the emotion and his face becomes a blank palette once again as he turns to face her.

"You really are annoying," he smirks. He knows those words had the impact he wanted when he sees her face, and immediately regrets looking. But at least she will be safe.

"Don't go! If you go I'll scream… and…" Even as she makes the threat she knows she would never follow through. Sasuke flickers from her sight, and not a moment later she can feel his breath on the back of her neck. _Body flicker technique_.

"Sakura…. Thank you." He says to her, with every intention of it being the last words he exchanges here tonight. He reaches for the pressure point on her neck that will knock her unconscious when he hears someone approach.

"I guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep tonight." A new voice drawls. Then Shikamaru comes around the same tree Sakura walked around, coming into view.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura gasps, she cranes her neck to face to the side so Sasuke can better hear, "I didn't tell anyone I was coming here tonight."

"OI" Orange and yellow fly past their vision as Naruto drops in front of Sasuke. Making a clear attempt to block his path but ironically not yet realizing Sasukes intentions to leave the village. "BAKA WERE YOU ON A DATE WITH SAKURA? Hey, wait. DID YOU MAKE SAKURA CRY!?"

"You don't need to leave the village Sasuke." Shikamaru says rather directly, ignoring the orange imp flailing his arms up and down at the thought that his friend had upset his crush, and then in anger as he sees Sasuke's bag and confirms Shikamaru's accusal. "The very Sannin you are abandoning us for was raised right here in this village. Like you. You don't need him."

"Why the hell do you care?" Sasuke growls, not happy for the interruptions.

"Sasuke, you are neither a close friend, nor someone I particularly like. But if you leave this village we will risk our lives to bring you back. That's just the Leaf way." Shikamaru shrugs.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto shouts, getting serious. "If you leave, I will never stop coming after you. No matter what it takes. You are my best friend and one way or another, I will help you get your revenge. Even if it's just as someone to measure yourself against, to make sure that you can keep up with us Konoha Ninja while you train with the creepy snake-sannin." His voice drops to a whisper as if the Sannin may be listening in, and he visibly cringes.

"Because," he shakes his disgust off and smiles broadly, "If you can't kick my ass you don't stand a chance against that Itachi bastard!" He sticks his hand out in a thumbs up.

"I have to do this." Sasuke looks at the ground. All the fight suddenly draining from him. "I told you I wouldn't lose my comrades again. I intend to keep that promise. I am the only one who can bring down Itachi. I… hope… to come back after I complete that goal."

"But you would stand a way better chance with all of us at your back!" Naruto complains.

"This is my burden. He's my brother. This is something I have to do alone. Only the Sharingan can match the Sharingan."

Sakura spins on her heel, and wraps her arms around him, burying her tear streaked face in his shirt. He is surprised by the strength she uses as she embraces him. "What did you mean, thank you? Sasuke? I need to know, before you leave." She looks up at him, soft green eyes glossy with tears. But he can see the light there, the spark he had only just defeated moments ago. She knows there is more behind his intentions. Fuck it all now.

He looks to his friends.

"Let me go."

Shikamaru leans his head back and looks at the moon, moving the tooth pick from one side of his lips to the other. He sighs. "Don't suppose we could stop you if we tried."

Sasuke nods and looks to Naruto.

Naruto scrunches his brow, deep in thought for a moment. Scratching his head, "Ehhhhhhh, y'know. I think I'm pretty tired tonight. But tomorrow? Definitely." He nods forcefully. "I'll be coming after your ass tomorrow Teme so you better be ready for the fight of your life! Dattebayo!"

Finally, Sasuke looks down at the messy pink hair, hair that she obviously doesn't know how to tame after having such a long style for so long. He meets her eyes, and his eyes soften. Just slightly, but she sees it. He leans down closer, so what he says may be for her and only her. "Sakura. Thank you…"

"…Wait for me."

Then with a flicker he's gone. And they are standing on an empty street once more.

* * *

The hour was late enough that even the straggling drunks from the late night bars had found their way home to rest. The trio walked quietly, but not defeated, weaving their way home through the empty streets of Konoha. Shikamaru hands in pockets, Naruto with hands behind his head, and Sakura with her hands clasped loosely in front of her. All deep in thought, comfortable in their silence.

"Thanks for walking me home guys," Sakura said softly as they approach her apartment. "Y'know, I don't think I'm ready to be alone just yet. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"HUH. Oh, yeah. Totally Sakura-chan!" Naruto nods happily.

Shikamaru shrugs, and with that they head up the breezy outdoor steps to 3A.

Drowsy, Sakura fumbles with the lights as she heads to the kitchen and pops the kettle on the stove. "Grab some blankets and head to the balcony, Naruto, Shikamaru! I'll be right out."

"Hello, my sweet girl," Sakura reaches her hand down for the fluffy grey cat to push up against as she walks down the hall to her bedroom.

Kicking the door shut, or as shut as the doors here would close in this old building, she peeled off her clothes from the day. Working in just the moonlight and from memory she navigated her room mostly blind (if she was being honest with herself), pulling on a hoodie and sitting down on her bed to yank on loose sweat pants. She reached over to set her alarm for the mission she knew would be assigned the next morning, and in doing so heard something crinkle under her side…

"_I am not you're enemy"_

_Sasuke_

She smiled, tears starting to fall once again. "Guys! Oi, Naruto, Shikamaru!" She yelled, already on her feet and heading out her door to the living room in her impatience to share this little piece of heart warming news with them. Knowing it would lift their hopes as it had hers when she read it. Their friend was not lost to them. And they would never give up on him.

* * *

**A/N.**

Hi there, this idea has been burning in my mind for a few weeks now and I need to get it out. This is my first fan fic, please be kind! And let me know if you did enjoy it :)

I tried to stay as true to the beginning of this scene as I could – but obviously added my inside view to their thoughts and motivations. Changed up some of their lines that I did use from the episode to flow more etc etc. Took out parts I didn't think flowed well with the POV I'm writing from.

Rated M for language, and perhaps more mature content as they grow up. Who knows.

This story is going to be a slow burn. First chapters are setting things up for later

**A/N 2**

Everyone is welcome to their own thoughts and opinions when they review - and let me say, I DO LOVE REVIEWS - but if you are looking for a fic that caters to fan service/comments/requests, or a fic where Sakuras virginity (or lack thereof) is a big deal, or a big part of the plot... this is probably not the fic for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Reunion**

_The sound of an explosion goes off somewhere deeper in the maze of hallways they search. _

_What if we can't trust him? What if his true mission… is to assassinate Sasuke?_

* * *

_This place is a bloody maze! Damn it. We need to get there in time. _

The only sounds between them are heavy breathing and their feet hitting the floor as they speed towards the faint light spilling out from around the corner they can see up ahead. Every corner they turned they expect to finally see the source of the loud crash moments earlier, but to no avail. So they keep running down the halls of Orochimaru's underground fortress, following the feint light that promises to lead them to Sai, and hopefully, to Sasuke.

Sakura's heart pounds in her chest. Her breath comes in short bursts, but her chest feels so tight she couldn't say for sure whether or not she was really breathing at all. Confidence in her body flows through her, as she pushes her feet faster, her lungs to work harder. Everything she has worked for means nothing if Sai succeeds at his mission.

_I will stop him no matter what._

Another corner, there. Up ahead. Was that… sun light? _How_? They race towards it. Pushing their muscles into a final sprint, they clear the distance quickly.

She squints her eyes as they come to a stop just before the gap in the ruble that creates a make shift entryway. Through the gap, they could easily make out the gaping hole opening up the underground hideout they had been looping through to the surface above. And standing directly in the middle of the mess of debris and sand, was Sai.

Sakura was moving before she could think. Fire rushes through her veins as she sees him, as she realizes what the explosion must have meant he had done. It didn't matter that her eyes burned as they were exposed to the raw sunlight. Didn't matter that she had no idea what she was running into. She moved to Sai so fast neither Yamato nor Naruto were able to shake their own shock at the sight before them quick enough to stop her.

In seconds she was out of the tunnel and flying over the obstacles between her and where Sai stood in the center of the pit. She grabbed him by the collar and wrenched him around to face her, "Okay that's enough!" She growled at him. Pissed that he didn't even have the respect to look at her. "Tell us what you're really up too."

"_Sakura." _

_What. Sai? No… What Sai won't take his eyes from_… She turned, the tenor of his voice turning her hot blood to ice. _That voice… _Her hand fell slowly from Sai's collar as she looked up out of the pit they stood in.

Her heart shuddered. Contracting painfully for a moment. Then kicking into over drive, but her face remains slack in shock as she looks up to the man on the ledge. Because that is certainly who looked back down at her, a man. Not the boy she remembered.

"Sasuke. It's you…"

She took him in. _Damn, he's… tall_. She notices, then immediately scolds herself. What a thing to notice, after two and a half years. _His clothes have changed_, she thinks sourly, recognizing the style he now wears. The influence of the Sound village she sees there.

_But he looks good. _And with that she feels something that must have been coiled tight, maybe even since the very day he left, relax just a little.

Vaguely she realizes, Naruto is now standing beside her.

"Well Naruto, you're here too. I assume Kakashi is here?" Sasuke raises his everybrow, his voice even.

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't make it," Yamato pipes in as he clears the shadows from the tunnel overhang. "So I'm here in his place. Team Kakashi is here to escort you back to the Leaf." He says pleasantly, like they're only speaking of the sunny weather.

"Team Kakashi," Sasuke says slowly, like he's tasting the words in his mouth, feeling them out.

Sai reaches for the sword across his back. He stands at the back of his team so Sakura, Naruto and Yamato don't notice, but Sasuke follows the movement with a look of disinterest.

Hand slow but steady, Sai unsheathes it.

"Sai! I knew it!" Sakura cries at the sound.

"So that guys my replacement?" Sasuke scoffs. "The team doesn't need another dead last. He was saying something earlier when he barged into my room about wanting to protect the bond between Naruto and me."

Sakura gasps, and whips her head around to look at Sai in shock. "Sai, I thought your mission was to assassinate – "

Sai doesn't take his eyes off of Sasuke, "It's true, I was given a classified mission to find and eliminate Sasuke." He flicks his eyes over to Sakura briefly.

"But I'm done following orders. From now on, I think for myself. Naruto, I think you helped me to remember and bring back those old feelings that I thought were lost. Things that were once important to me." Sai looks mildly puzzled for a moment.

"I don't know that much about you, Sasuke. But I do know Naruto and Sakura would be willing to risk just about everything for you. They don't want to lose their connection with you, and would give anything to protect those bonds. I still might not understand that clearly, but you, Sasuke, you must understand it." He gazes up in interest at Sasuke.

"You're right, I did understand." Sasuke replies, earning a small noise from Sakura. "And that's why I severed them."

"Asshole." Sakura spits, "You said.. you said to me…" Her voice is firm, though her eyes betray how much his words hurt.

"You don't mean that teme," Naruto's face serious, showing just how much he has grown in their time apart.

"You see, I have different bonds now." Sasuke shrugs, " One bond. With my brother. It is a bond of hatred. Having too many ties in this world… it will only lead you astray. It weakens one's ambition."

"Then why didn't you kill me, Sasuke?!" Naruto yells. "You beat me in our last battle. Why not cut your ties there?"

"The reason is simple, it's not that I couldn't break that bond Naruto. I was simply doing as my older brother had done before me. It was nothing more than a strategy to gain power."

_Who is this person? _Sakura wonders, looking at the man above them for the first time as a stranger.

"What are you talking about!" Naruto cries.

"I don't owe you an explanation." Sasuke's check twitches, almost a smirk, but not quite, "But I should tell you, that day we fought at the falls I spared your life on a whim. Nothing more."

"Well I've been training hard since last time. I guess I owe you a rematch." Naruto's normally easy smile turns challenging.

Sasuke jumps down, landing directly in front of Naruto.

_Damn, he's fast_

Sasuke places his hand on Naruto's shoulder and leans in to him, the gesture appearing almost friendly.

"This time… Maybe I'll finish what I started." And for the first time, Sakura can't be sure that he doesn't mean what he threatens.

Swift as his lightening Jutsu, Sasuke pulls his Katana from it's shealth over his shoulder and moves to run Naruto through the back.

But suddenly Sai is there, he grasps the wrist Sasuke holds his Katana with, stopping it's arch dead in the air. With his other hand, he positions his own short sword at Sasuke.

The boys stand still for a moment, until Sasuke gruffly breaks the silence, "That, was the correct block." He nods ever so slightly.

Sakura who had kept silent for most of their exchange, begins to laugh softly, surprising both boys who look over to her.

"I don't owe you anything… But pummeling your ignorant ass into the ground will make me feel a hell of a lot better." She says with a wicked smile, her Tsunade-learned temper rearing it's head. She slowly advances on Sasuke, pulling her gloves on. Each move deliberate. "Shannaro," she cracks her knuckles, warming up for good measure. Then she disappears from view.

The three boys immediately tense and retreat back from each other.

Sasuke cranes his head around sensing her before he sees her in the air behind him, and flickers out of the way.

Sakura's fist sails through the air Sasuke occupied seconds ago and makes contact with the base's floor. The previously solid floor around her ripples out in waves, leaving a massive crater at the center.

She doesn't waste a moment, before the ground has even settled she pumps chakra through her legs and leaps onto a rock, still falling through the air. From her height she easily spots Sasuke, crouched on another falling rock avoiding the damage as the debris crashes below.

She knows her biggest advantage is also his biggest advantage. He doesn't know how strong she has become. But she doesn't know how training with Orochimaru has changed him either.

Focusing her chakra in the soles of her feet, she takes off across the falling rocks. She suppresses her chakra, hoping to catch him off guard.

And she does. She lands a harsh jab right to his side that will leave him sore for days once the bruise sets in. She only has a moment to feel the swell of pride as Sasuke counters, seizing her wrist and tossing her aside.

"My turn, Sakura! I got this!" Naruto promises. "Alright teme, you're battling me now."

With a "poof" Naruto generates two shadow-body clones and runs at Sasuke. The clones focus their chakra in Naruto's hand, forming a Rasengan which Naruto aims directly at Sasuke's chest. Naruto's palm makes contact with Sasuke's chest, which then disappears in a burst of smoke. In his place, a rock appears.

_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_

A wall of fire erupts behind the rock that drops to the ground. Almost simultaneously, a wall of thick wood launches from the ground in front of Naruto.

_Mokuton: Mokujoheki_

The ball of fire hits the wood and flares out to the sides.

Naruto wastes no time, he creates 8 shadow clones armed with shuriken who hit the ground running toward Sasuke.

Sasuke disarms each with relative ease, he was always gifted at taijutsu.

While Sasuke is under the barrage of assaults, Naruto launches himself at Sasuke with a Rasengan in hand. Sasuke dodges to the side, then runs up the side of the pit to rest on the ledge.

"I'll show you what true strength is," Sasuke smirks. He begins a serious of signs so fast Sakura's eyes can't even follow them all, then raises his hand as if in victory and his whole body begins to radiate electric energy.

A hand grabs Sasuke's raised hand, "I wouldn't bother with that Jutsu. Be smart now." Orochimaru and Kabuto teleport to Sasuke's sides.

Sasuke yanks his arm from Orochimaru's grasp and turns away from him. "Let go"

Kabuto looks on from the side, "I won't tell you again, watch your tone with Lord Orochimaru."

"We're leaving."

Their feet burst into flames, but their faces remain calm. The fire spreads steadily up their legs, consuming their clothes. Where the fire burns there is nothing but the desert land to be seen where they once stood.

_What the hell kind of Teleportation Jutsu is that_, Sakura wonders

The flames reach their shoulders and Sasuke finally speaks, "You'll get a rematch Naruto. I, too, want to measure my strength against you. Sakura… pass my regards to Kakashi."

And then they were gone, ashes and smoke quickly dispersing into the wind. Like they were never there, leaving Team 7 in the midst of the destruction.

"_Shit_." Naruto swears.

Sakura turns from her team, royally pissed off at the turn of events. _He's not the same as he once was, but I refuse to believe he is lost to me yet._

"Sakura. We will bring him back." Naruto promises. "I promise you, and you can bet on that." He turns to her and forces a determined smile.

"We will. I know we will." Sakura looks to Naruto, gives him a grim nod. Her mouth is set in a firm line. Her mind is made. She trained hard in their time apart, but now she knew she was ready to face him head on. They would bring him home.

* * *

**A/N** This fic will definitely be very Sakura centric. I feel like she had so much potential that we never got the chance to see in the series, it's what i enjoy reading the most so it'll probably be a major theme in anything i write. I want to explore Sasuke's anger a bit too, since it's such a big motivator for all his decisions. Future chapters will be less canon based and will start heading where I'm hoping to take this story.

Comment if you liked it! Construction criticism is always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Assassination in the Hidden Village of Water  
**

Sakura putters about her apartment, pulling out this and that then laying it on her bed. After her shift at the hospital this morning she was summoned to the Hokage Tower to meet with Tsunade. She was assigned an S-Ranked Mission, meeting at the gates at first light tomorrow.

...

"_Sakura. Genma!" Tsunade yells from her desk, waving them in from her door. _

"_An opportunity has come forward, one we aren't likely to get again." Tsunade steeples her fingers in front of her chin _

"_Elias Saito… You've heard of him." They both nod sharply, even though this knowledge is an expectation, not a question. "He is the most notorious crime lord we've seen in decades and has been in our black book since I was a bloody Jonin! He has been impossible to take out. Impossible to trap. Impossible to even track." She closes her eyes in frustration. _

"_But we have received Intel that he will be visiting one of his properties in the Land of Water. A brothel that operates as a front for smuggling all sorts of illicit items and substances."_

_She slams her fist down on the desk, startling Genma. Sakura just winces at the dent her mentor's fist leaves in the wood. _

"_Your mission is to infiltrate this brothel, isolate Saito and assassinate him. Your secondary prerogative is to take out any high-ranking officers present, but only after Saito is confirmed dead. He is the most important!" She slams her fist again to emphasize. _

"_The Mizukage has given Konaha full independence to operate in the Land of Water, but because of Saito's roots there, Mei-san cannot afford to be involved. She has however, paid us handsomely to assist." Tsunade smiles like a fat cat who was just presented a canary. _

"_Under no circumstances may this be tied to Konoha. Saito has influence everywhere, even in the Hidden Leaf… While you have full independence from the Mizukage, you will not have support from either Konoha or Kirigakure. You will operate under disguises and false names." _

"_The stakes are high. I selected both of your for this mission personally due to your experience and skills. Sakura, you will infiltrate the brothel. Genma you will do recon and support. This is a long-term mission. Expect to be gone for some time. You depart tomorrow at sunrise." Tsuande pauses a moment before adding, " and be safe." _

...

Sakura sighs, taking in her selections. She picks up one of the lacy garments Ino loaned her for the mission. _This may be the nicest clothing I will ever wear. _She grimaces.

There wasn't much time in her life for things such as lingerie or even nice undergarments. Sex was fast, and rarely sought out by Sakura. Who often pulled double shifts at the hospital when she wasn't on S-ranked missions for Tsunade. Or could be found at the training grounds with Naruto and Kakashi, or even more frequently, with Tsunade herself.

With a nod, she begins to pack her things into her bag. It's a tight fit - this bag wasn't meant for month long missions, but at the same time the size forces her to pack lightly.

She walks out of her bedroom and into the hall, her grey ball of fluff following close at her heels. She props her bag by her front door, then reaches up in a long stretch. Shaking her limbs lose from the long day.

She grabs her keys as Naruto walks in from the balcony. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Baka, use the front door." She half-heartedly knocks him upside the head as she holds out her spare key for him to take. Naruto grins sheepishly, taking the key. Then he spots the cat peaking around the corner.

"Little lady it's going to be just you and me for a while." He picks her up, lifting her high then brings her back down and nuzzles her up against his face. Immediately loud purring can be heard.

Sakura smiles softly to herself at the sight. "Hungry?"

"STARVING. I thought you would never ask. Ichiraku's?"

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

Her alarm goes off too soon the next morning. The sun is barely peaking through her curtains. Blu is curled up in a tiny ball against her chest, her small body slowly rising and falling with her light breathing.

Sakura rolls out of bed, and begins to dress. Foregoing her usual attire for non descript black leggings, and a dark maroon rain jacket. A quick breakfast and a coffee then she's throwing her pack over her shoulder, giving Blu one last kiss, and on her way to the gates.

She takes to the rooftops, barely taking notice as she channels chakra to her legs to power herself across each gap.

Genma finds her about half way to the gates, as he always does somehow when they work missions together. He too left his usual flack jacket at home and wears plain black athletic wear. Silently he joins her, falling into step as they leap across the roofs of the still sleeping citizens.

Soon enough they drop down to the path that leads through the gates out of Konoha. Sakura turns and takes one last look at her home, before they set out, setting a quick pace.

The island they're headed for is as far South as the Land of Water stretches. It will take them just under a week to get where they're headed, and that's assuming the weather cooperates when they have to cross the sea. Four days to the south Fire Border, a day or so up the Peninsula between the Fire border and the Water border. Then just a short boat to the Island of Sumbawa.

They remove their forehead protectors when they reach the Fire border. And to be safe, Sakura performs a transformation jutsu. Pink hair would stand out like a sore thumb, and being recognized as Sakura of the Hidden Leaf would only get her into trouble. She clasped her hands together in the last seal and her short pink hair began to lengthen and lighten to a soft buttery blonde.

Another day through the no-man's land between Fire and Water and they reach the docks of a small fishing village. It takes no time at all to arrange transportation to Sumbawa. Sumbawa, they find out, has a large trade market and the fishermen here travel there daily to sell their catch.

They settle for the night in a small Inn, renting one bedroom with two beds. After much needed showers after the past few days on the move, Sakura and Genma settle onto the ground, pulling out some maps of the island they picked up from the lobby.

"I liked your pink hair better." Genma breaks the silence.

"Tough." Sakura replies.

"Come on Sak, lighten up. Things are only going to get more serious when we arrive."

She sighs. "I liked my pink hair better too. Happy?"

"Getting there." He smiles suggestively.

Sakura rolls her eyes, and shuffles a few maps around. "Here is the brothel." She points at the map, "It's located pretty close to the center of town. The building is huge." She exclaims.

"I take it you already have a plan?" Genma asks.

Sakura smiles broadly, "Of course. And if I know you at all, and I do, you have one too. So let's hear it."

* * *

It takes the better part of the day to cross the sea to Sumbawa, but the weather holds out and they arrive late in the afternoon. Immediately they search for the inn they picked out on the map last night and book a room for the week. Better not to stay too long in one place, they don't want to draw any unnecessary attention. They'll rebook at a different Inn when the week is up. If all goes to plan, after the week Sakura will be living in the brothel with the other girls there anyways and it will just be Genma Inn hopping.

As they enter they hang the 'DO NOT DISTURB" sign on their door handle. Then they immediately set to work in their room, setting up their maps, tacking pictures to the walls IDing their target's security, regular girls and members of Saito's inner circle. Then they go about taking inventory of their weapons, pulling one of the night tables into the closet and laying everything out to for them see.

Sakura picks a flattering black number, then steps into the bathroom. She squeezes herself into the outfit then looks on at her reflection with slight disapproval. She takes to her make up bag and begins to apply a dusting of concealer, rouge and mascara to her light lashes. With a nod at her reflection, she heads back into the bedroom.

Sakura walks over to Genma, who has transformed his skin a few shades darker and cut his hair shorter, sweeping it with gel across to one side. A local style he noticed on the walk here, to attract less attention. Sakura gently takes his tie from his hands and with no-nonsense movements, elegantly knots it.

"Would you look at that, even you can dress dapper."

"Har har." Genma gives her a teasing look out of the corner of his eyes as he reaches for his soft grey waistcoat.

"Careful, blondes are my type you know."

Sakura laughs. She reaches into the closet to pull out a pair of elegant strappy heels. HIGH heels. Hath you no mercy, Ino?

Then she starts layering on jewelry. She wouldn't be doing much talking tonight, but that didn't mean she didn't have an important role to play. And anyone that knew Sakura, knew she never did anything half-assed.

She took a step back from the mirror she was using to put in her earrings and swept her eyes from her hair to her shoes, taking in her appearance with medical precision.

One last touch, she swept a dark rose glossy lipstick over her mouth. _There_.

"Damn." Genma whistled. "You clean up alright yourself there Sak."

"Keep your hands to yourself at this brothel, or I'll kill you" Sakura said simply, giving him a winning smile. Genma put his hands up in front of him in a false surrender.

"Well femme fatale, are you ready?" He extended his arm to her. With feigned regality she elegantly looped her hand under his elbow, and delicately took his arm.

"Let's eat these motherfuckers alive." Sakura replied with a wicked grin, and together they stepped out.

* * *

The brothel wasn't a long walk from their Inn, but it wasn't a far walk from most of the Inns on the island. They looked around with interest, taking in every ally, every doorway, every mercenary on look out as they walked slowly to the brothel. Every piece of information may be valuable in a pinch.

The sun had set not too long ago, and the streetlights were lit. It was odd; this town didn't have the feel of a place built on the drug trade and trafficking. In the streetlight, it almost felt romantic… if she didn't know better, that is. Every few blocks she could pick out mercenaries for hire. Security most likely, for Saito. They were well hidden, but she could still spot the concealed weapons that gave them away.

On they walked, casually, appearing to be a wealthy aristocrat and his mistress out for an evening stroll. In this village, they fit right in. Most people out walking the streets were similar men, with beautiful young women on their arms, heading to or from dinners. Or on their way to private parties.

Sakura smiled dumbly, and kept her posture relaxed. With her transformation she had hidden most of her muscle definition. After all, most people can't uproot trees with their bare bands. But to any man who looked at her tonight, she was simply a civilian, pretty enough to sell her looks for a cushy life. Not a threat to anyone.

They walked into the courtyard at the end of the road, the cobblestone road wrapping around a large fountain in the middle of the way. Behind the fountain, a mass of steps led up into a beautiful ornately carved building, made from the same sand stone as the roads. It was quiet outside. No security to be seen, only music drifting lightly out from inside. If they did not know it to be the brothel, they would've easily passed it thinking it to be some wealthy merchants' home.

Sakura and Genma ascended the steps together, arriving in a stunning marble foyer with two men standing at each side of the doors, dressed professionally. Past the security, there was a small sitting area with lush fur carpets, scantily dressed women draped across low leather couches and dimmed lighting. There were candles on every surface, covering everything in a soft ethereal glow.

It was like stepping into a different world.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" An older woman with dark hair stepped forward. Her midnight blue dress sparkled over her legs as she moved. She held herself regally, with her chin high and her posture harsh.

She addressed only Genma.

"Himura, Jao. Surely, my reputation has reached even such a place as Sumbawa." He sent her a winning smile, a man who always got what he wanted.

"I would like a table in the lounge." Genma spoke with confidence, even lowering the baritone of his voice slightly from his usual voice.

"Of course Himura-sama. This way." The woman, unfazed that she had never, in fact, heard of a Jao Himura before, bowed and led them through a small dark archway at the back of the sitting area.

Beyond the archway, the room opened up into a much larger bar area. Lush dark red curtains hung at set intervals along the walls, in between the curtains hung aged mirrors, speckled with rust and dark flecks. Crystal chandeliers hung every so often from the ceiling, dimly lighting the room. Small alcoves were made in the otherwise open concept floor by the arrangement of the aged brown leather couches, with low tables and luxurious cushions. At the far end of the room was a long dark mahogany bar top, with bottles stacked 3 or 4 deep behind the bar tender.

Similar to the front foyer, there were candles on every free surface. They lined the walls, the tables and the bar. Many even sat on the floor much to Sakura's disproval. The candles created a smoky haze that floated around the ceiling of the room, giving the whole experience a surreal feeling.

Off in the corner, a three-piece Jazz band played quietly. The Jazz only served as background music for the hum of conversation that rose from the couches, as their occupants relaxed after a long day.

Working the floor were some of the most exotic women Sakura had ever seen. They all had tanned skin and dark hair in all sorts of styles unfamiliar to Sakura. Their eye lashes seemed so long they touched their cheeks when they closed their eyes, and their lips were all painted a dark blood red. Each woman wore a unique strappy black silk dress, each one loose and short… _Garments meant to be easily removed_.

The old woman gestured them toward a set of free couches, and following Genma's lead, the two made their way into the room. Genma picked up a small menu from the table and scanned it quickly, ordering two of something when one of the young women came by.

After taking in the layout of the room, and noting each man sitting on the couches. Sakura took the menu Genma just put down and glanced over the first page curiously.

There were few ingredients in these drinks she recognized, many listed strange liquors or bitters. Some with odd ingredients such as egg whites and many that were "smoked", _whatever that meant_. She was suddenly very glad Genma would do all the ordering tonight.

She looked up to the bar tender with interest, watching him pull out this bottle, then another bottle. Then reaching to one of the liquors on the higher shelves, then one at the very back of all the other bottles, and pouring them all in to a glass. Next he picked through an assortment of small vials, occasionally he would pick one up, shake a dash into a drink, then place it back and reach for something else.

She barely hid her surprise when he lit what must have been a certain herb on fire, and placed it with the glass he had been filling under a glass dome.

Baffled, Sakura moved her focus to the girls working the room. She made note of their faces, their health. How they frequently met near the bar and spoke with each other quietly for a brief moment, before moving back to the floor. She paid special attention to how they conducted themselves around their customers and what sections they worked in.

As her eyes adjusted more to the dark lighting of the room, she was able to notice men lined along the sides that she hadn't been able to see before. They almost camouflaged into the curtains along the walls in the shadows found there.

Three of them. Without being too obvious, she began to watch them, as they watched the people in the room. Figuring out what caught their interest, what they paid no heed.

For some time, they simply sat together, pretending to be enraptured in their conversation while observing everyone around them. As the night wore on, the lounge began to fill. As more men arrived, more exotic women came out to work the floor. Often, one of the women would lead a man through a door at the side of the room, likely leading to private rooms.

In this way they took in as much information as they could, cataloging it to record later when they returned to their hotel room.

"I think it's time to split up." Sakura brought Genma's attention back to her.

"Those girls will know all sorts of information. But they're not going to share it with you if I'm at your side." She gave him a knowing look.

Genma smiled a Cheshire cat's smile. "Hearing you loud and clear."

Raising her voice back to a normal volume she said, "Himura-sama, I would like to retire for the evening, with your permission?"

Genma nodded, with feigned disinterest and waved her away dismissively.

Sakura stood, and allowed Genma to take her hand and kiss it softly in good-bye.

With that she turned for the door they had come in hours earlier, and made sure to walk slow as she swayed her hips back and forth with each step. She caught the eye of one of the guards along the wall and gave him a sultry smile, before continuing her way out.

Genma had already caught the eyes of a few of the working girls and gestured them over to his couch. He was pulling one down into his lap with a smile as Sakura turned one last time before heading out.

* * *

Sakura looks down watching her feet on the step through the archway; she clears the doorway and moves to place her foot down when her eyes catch a familiar face across the room.

Just stepping past the butlers at the door, is Sasuke-Uchiha.

Immediately she can feel her face heat up, but luckily she's kept a tight cap on her chakra since she left the Fire border. Sasuke won't be able to sense her.

She keeps her eyes down but walks comfortably, acting every bit a mistress as she crosses the room, bringing herself closer to him at the same time.

_What in the hell is he doing here? _

The same regale woman greets him, and he follows her towards a different archway... leading him directly past Sakura.

As they approach each other their eyes meet for a brief moment. Sakura holds her breath, but does not let her strides falter.

Then the moment passes, and Sasuke looks ahead again.

_Holy hell. This just became more complicated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

She makes a snap decision, and looks to the guard at her side. "Excuse me," she smiles prettily, "Where is the ladies room?"

He straightens just a little more as she addresses him. Then points down the same hall Sasuke just walked down.

"Thank you." She dips her chin daintily in his direction then moves quickly after Sasuke and the older hostess.

Immediately under the curtained archway are what are clearly the washrooms, one marked on each side of the hall. She continues on, listening attentively for any noise ahead. She must move fast so she doesn't lose them, but no so fast she risks getting caught. It's a hard balance to keep as she moves swiftly down the uneven hall in her heels.

The hallway takes a sharp right and continues on. There are a number of doors on each side of the hall now – all closed except for one. She walks silently down the rest of the hall to rest next to the doorframe. She won't risk trying to peak in with the room so well lit, but she can hear decently well from here.

"And how long will you be staying with us, Uchiha-san?"

"Until the package is ready."

"The delivery is running late, there were some issues at the border. Please make yourself comfortable. Orochimaru-sama is a valued client of Saito-sama. Shall I bring breakfast to your room in the morning?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Will there be anything else this evening?"

Sakura takes her cue and scurries back down the hallway and around the corner. Once she's past the archway back into the lobby she slows her pace. She smiles slightly at the guard she spoke to earlier as she passes him. Then strolls home to record her observations from the night.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

Genma ordered a bottle of champagne for the table, which he now shares with three women. Two of them prance about, hardly staying in the same place for long. They stood, or sat next to him, across from him, occasionally they would massage his shoulders from behind and through all this chatted constantly with each other – trying to draw him into their conversation whenever they could catch his attention. The third woman sat at his side, her leg looped around his and her hand on his leg as she leaned in to talk to him.

Now Genma had some experience with interrogation, to say the least. And he knew what sort of person he was looking for tonight. The woman sitting at his side was quieter, sure, but there was an air of seniority about her. Perhaps she had worked here for a while... Now it was just a matter of making her comfortable sharing some of what she knew with him.

Liquor and sex were his instruments of choice tonight.

So on they talked, and soon enough she was inviting him up to one of the private rooms.

Sometimes, this ninja gig wasn't so bad.

* * *

After leaving the brothel, Sakura ducked down an alleyway, scaled the wall and then took to the roofs. At the darkest time of night, no one would see her soaring through the air above them.

The streets weren't the safest alone after midnight either, and even though she could make quick work of anyone who might bother her… A fight would blow her cover.

When she landed on the roof of the Inn she moved to the west side, then simply walked off the edge. Channeling chakra to her feet she walked directly down the vertical wall until she reached her window, then ducked inside.

They had left the window closed but unlatched for just this purpose.

She was ready for sleep, after nearly a week of traveling and sleeping on hard ground, but instead as she climbed into bed she propped herself up with a pillow and grabbed her notebook. While it was fresh in her mind she forced herself to write down all her observations from the day.

It was only when she closed her eyes and let her mind relax that Sasuke crept back in. As she fell asleep, she imagined all the ways she might run into him again. Knowing full well her mission would always come first, that she couldn't afford to give away her cover…

But still she relaxed at the thought of him, letting her dreams lull her into a restful sleep.

* * *

At some early hour of the morning she heard Genma come through the door. Stumble his way through the dark to the shower, and then the sound of running water. Some long while after she heard the sound of the water being turned off, and then heard the thump as he fell into bed.

She cracked an eye open to confirm it was him and that he was unharmed (ninja instinct), then rolled back over and went back to sleep herself.

* * *

Sakura awoke with the sun, Genma still out cold.

The brothel doesn't open until evening anyways so she wouldn't bother waking him yet. He was working far later than she was last night.

She smirked a little at the thought of what "_working_" would've entailed.

But they would catch up with each other later.

Throwing on a simple sundress and some sandals she headed down through the lobby and onto the cobblestoned street.

Coffee. Sakura did not feel like a fully functional human being in the morning until she had a coffee in her hand. Her interns knew full well that waking her in the on call room was a certain death sentence unless they had coffee at the ready.

She began a relaxed walk down to the pier, the opposite direction of the brothel. First, she would find someplace for breakfast. Then coffee in hand she would explore the rest of the village until noon, which she dubbed a reasonable time to wake her partner.

The island wasn't huge, and most of it was open field and small farms once you got outside of the small village. The village itself was tucked into the side of a small mountain on the south side of the island, creating a small bay that the harbor stretched into. The mountain itself shielded the village from the worst of the summer storms that raged across this area.

It was easy to see how this location, paired with Saito's business bringing so much traffic through made Sumbawa a very wealthy area. It wasn't surprising really, that it operated mostly independent from the Water Daimyo.

It didn't take Sakura long to loop through the harbor, familiarizing herself with the shops there. She kept her eyes peeled for anything suspicious or related to Saito's business. She eventually made her way back to the brothel, and then worked her way past it, finding a few more inns and restaurants before the area became more suburban and spread out.

After a decently steep climb up roads and stairs she reached a wealthier neighborhood, likely made up of homes belonging to the more successful merchants. From up here she was able to see down the slope of the mountain, back to the harbor where she started. The view over the bay was breathtaking with the sun shining so brightly above.

Using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun's glare she looked up to check the time. There was still easily an hour to kill before the sun hit noon, so she continued her stroll down the roads. The roads soon became dirt as she wondered out of the village, the low bushes and flower gardens giving way to taller palms and deciduous trees.

Thinking herself safe this far from town, she channeled a small amount of chakra to her feet and took off at a jog – intending to do a quick lap of the island. It's likely with the size of the brothel that Saito stores his goods somewhere in the building, but possible he has another building more out of the way, and she wasn't leaving this island until she was sure it's contents weren't… human.

She wasn't a couple hundred meters out when she heard the clear sound of metal slicing air.

Immediately she stopped and stifled her chakra once again, she would have to investigate but she wouldn't risk her cover just yet.

She continued to head in the direction of the noises. While she looked inconspicuous with her civilian clothes and total lack of chakra, she still moved like a ninja. Even as she moved over twigs and leaves, her steps made no noise.

Gradually the trees began to thin, opening into a small clearing. A man stood at the far end, katana in hand moving through a series of fluid repetitive motions.

She immediately recognized him, the back of his hair unmistakable even from this distance.

He wore no shirt, just loose joggers. Sweat shone on his skin; she wouldn't be surprised if he had been at this all morning.

She admired his skill unabashedly from her place at the side of the clearing, and longed to continue towards him. To hold him or knock some sense into his head, she didn't know for sure. A bit of both maybe.

_Saito must come first_.

She shook her head a little, and then glanced up at him one last time. She met obsidian eyes staring back at her. He now faced her and had stopped moving, he stared at her curiously from the distance.

Her mouth dropped open in an "oh".

Oh, _shit_.

He doesn't recognize me. She reminded herself. There's no way he could recognize me looking like this, god damn it.

So she tested the waters, giving him a small-embarrassed smile before slowly backing away. She was just a civilian after all. All civilians found ninja fascinating. And she knew he wouldn't find her red floral sundress threatening.

Yet still she was surprised when he just let her go. After a brief pause he reassumed his stance and continued where he had left off, moving the sword in fierce arches through the air.

Sakura continued back to town at the most relaxed pace she could manage. Her heart thudded in her chest urging her to: _go, go, go_. But in her mind she echoed to each beat: _slow, slow, slow_.

She'd had to consciously make an effort to make noise as she walked out of the forest. A silent civilian was sure to set off a few red flags, and Sasuke didn't miss anything.

When she finally reached the cobblestone again she took off in a fast walk, not slowing till she reached the Inn.

"Genma. _Genma_. It's noon."

"Listen lady, I didn't tell _you_ what time it was when I got back last night." Genma's voice is a growl as he speaks his first words of the day.

"Sasuke is here." She says. Then sits down on her bed, crosses her legs and waits patiently for the news to kick in.

Genma rolls onto his back, sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed facing hers. Then he rubs a hand over his face.

"What." He scratches his head. 'Uchiha?"

"YES."

"Huh... Coffee." He eyes the cup in her hand.

Sakura hands him the second coffee she holds. She had been struck spontaneously by the thought of her interns as she bee-lined home to wake Genma, and had swung into a café before coming back.

He takes a sip and smacks his lips softly a couple of times. Then he squints his eyes and looks around, coming back to center for another much bigger sip.

"Okay, fill me in."

"Sasuke has a room at the brothel, he's here for something Orochimaru is buying from Saito."

He rubs his hands over his face and through his hair, "Ahhhh, well that's… complicating. How do you know this?"

"I followed him at the brothel last night."

"Ah," Genma nods with a look of mild surprise.

"What did you find out?" Sakura asks.

Genma takes another gulp of his coffee, "Saito arrives Tuesday, and will stay till Friday. He has the master suite reserved for him at the brothel, and Celena is one of his favorite girls."

"Celena?" Sakura quirks her brow in amusement.

"Five foot nine tanned brunette. Beautiful… personality."

"And what else did Celena know?" Sakura quipped.

"That he's spending his first night alone with just her in his suite." Genma wiggles his eyebrows, counting off one finger with dramatic flare. "That his guards search the room prior to them entering but remain outside for _privacy reasons_." He flicks up a second finger, "And that the big bad crime boss is a _snuggler_." Third.

He looks up at her triumphantly.

Sakura leans back on her headboard. "So, all I have to do is replace Selena after they enter the room."

"And if I can get in and out unnoticed that will buy us at least 8 hours head start to get far far away from here when his body is found."

"And if it all goes horribly wrong?" Genma asks.

Sakura purses her lips, thinking for a moment.

"I'll need you on lookout nearby, and we fight our way out." Sakura shrugs. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Tuesday rushes our initial plan somewhat. We have significantly less time to prepare but if the Uchiha is here it's in our best interest to finish this mission and get the hell out of Sumbawa." Genma looks at Sakura seriously. "I know you were on a team together. I have to ask, are you confident that you can do this?"

A pause, "If he puts himself in the way of this mission, can you fight him?"

"Hell yeah." Sakura's eye blaze. "If it comes to that, Genma, don't get in my way."

* * *

That night as soon as the moon rises Genma and Sakura prepare to head out, "_Meisaigakure no Jutsu_."

Immediately Sakura feels cool silk on her skin as it fades away, an exact copy of her surroundings appearing across it. The transition between what is Sakura and what surrounds her is seamless, even as she moves.

The camouflage technique was the first Jutsu she learned when she was promoted to ANBU last year, and has proved one of the most useful.

It was still early in the night, and there were plenty of people in the streets who might look up to the sky at any inopportune moment.

She looked to where Genma had been a moment ago and saw nothing.

From the empty space she now looked at she heard him speak, "Let's go."

She waited a moment, so they didn't crash into each other getting out the window, then followed suit.

Now that they didn't have to move leisurely to blend in, the trip across the village to the brothel was a quick one.

Genma then takes the lead; he speaks quietly as he guides Sakura to Celena's window. The windows are old, and he easily slips the latch on the inside open with a senbon. With a gentle tug he opens the window; he slips in first followed quickly by Sakura.

"She mentioned last night she usually starts work at 6." Genma says offhandedly over his shoulder as he drops the Justu. Sakura follows suit.

Then he pulls open her wooden wardrobe and begins rifling through its contents.

All Sakura sees over his shoulder is a serious of silk black dresses and lace that more or less all look the same to her.

Genma must find what he's looking for because with an "ah hah!" he tosses something over his shoulder at Sakura. "Try that on."

Then he continues to flip through the hangers.

Sakura turns and strips quickly. Pulling the lacey object up over her legs then shimmying it over her torso and shoulders.

Genma turns, does a little twirling motion with his pointer finger and then nods in approval after she follows his instructions, doing a slow turn.

Sakura swaps clothes again. Pulling her own dress back on.

Something else in hand, he then goes to Celena's vanity and grabs one of the photos stuck into the frame of the mirror. They must have been taken for a client, based on the suggestive boudoir style of the photos.

Sakura walks up beside him and pulls a small vial out of her purse. She picks up a beautiful crystal perfume bottle from the vanity and pumps out a spritz into the air in front of her. She leans forward to smell it, "does this smell like her?" She asks Genma.

Genma nods in confirmation. With that Sakura unscrews the lid and pours a little into her vial. She corks the vial, and puts the crystal perfume bottle back on the table.

"All set?" Genma asks.

"Yeah."

Genma walks up to the window, holding the glass pane open for Sakura.

Sakura slips easily back into the camouflage Jutsu and exits past Genma. Genma follows her after a brief pause to re-latch the window.

Together they then scout out the highest level of the building, easily five or six stories up. The top story is smaller than the rest of the building, mostly made up of the master suite with a couple other premium rooms down the hall. It is obvious which one must be Saito's private residence when he stays here.

The land on the small terrace, situated on the roof of the floor below. It is simple, yet ornate. With brightly colored couches and overstuffed pillows. Low metal tables are situated everywhere, and huge plants are placed every few feet along the railing giving it a tropical lush vibe.

The walk up to the sliding glass door and look in. The room is simple, in the same Moroccan vibe as the rest of the building. The walls are plain, but brass lanterns hang from the ceiling occasionally. A few of the same low couches on the terrace can be seen in the corner. But the center of attention is the massive four-post bed, which takes up the majority of the room. The bed frame itself is bare wood, with simple white gossamer curtains hanging over the sides. The sheets are a dark blue silk, with a mass of pillows placed at the head.

Sakura moves to peak in the other windows along the terrace, trying to see further into the shadowed corners inside. Eventually she moves to the edge of the terrace, and channeling chakra to her hands and feet she hopes over the side.

A few moments later she walks up to Genma from inside the glass door, and slides it open letting him into the suite.

"The lock on the bathroom was tricky, but less obvious than these ones. I bent the metal so it won't latch properly when we close it tonight. It shouldn't make any noise when I come back tomorrow."

Genma nods, then passes Sakura to scope the rest of the room up close.

Sakura walks to the door that leads out to the hall and pauses for a moment, sensing the area on the other side. Confident no one is there, she opens it and steps out taking in the small space at the end of the hallway before it extends down to the other rooms. A small window lets in natural light that illuminates the small area, furnished with a set of couches that match the ones on the balcony and in the room.

She walks down the hall, most of the bedroom doors are open, giving her glimpses of the other rooms on the floor. She is impressed by how different they all are, aside from each having a large bed there are few similarities room to room. In the center of the small hallway there is a set of stairs. She steps down a few of the stairs and peers around the corner, judging how far they go before exiting to another floor. There is no door at the bottom, just an opening to the next floor. There is no one stationed there now, but she imagines that come Saito's arrival tomorrow there will be an additional two guards standing at each side. Any excessive noise at the top of the stairs would carry easily to this station.

Content with her analysis she steps back into the room, locking the door once again.

She joins Genma back in the bathroom.

He has his back to her as she enters. Facing the bathtub he whistles softly, "Would it be unprofessional of me to bathe while we're here? I mean… Look at _that_." He gestures to the bath in awe.

"It's a thing of beauty, truly." He murmurs to himself.

Sakura laughs softly at his antics, but nods in agreement as she walks closer. It's more a pool than a bath truly. Made of a huge modern style porcelain tub and surrounded by unlit fresh white candles on all sides.

"Come on Genma," She smiles and steps in the tub. "There is one more thing I want to check. He must be storing some of his product here."

Genma sighs, and runs his hand longingly along the rim. Then he follows Sakura into the tub.

Sakura performs the Camouflage Jutsu once more, "I'll take the west side. Meet me back at the Inn in half an hour." She tells Genma before she climbs through the window. He quickly follows suit.

* * *

They arrive back at the Inn around the same time. When Genma comes through the window Sakura is already freshening up. "Find anything?" She asks Genma.

"Nadda." He shakes his head.

"Me neither." She frowns, puzzled. "The only place left is the basement unless he is storing things out on the island somewhere."

Genma sits down and thinks it over for a moment, "Nah. Anything valuable he would want handy and easily accessible if the brothel is where he conducts his business. You said Sasuke is staying there waiting to pick something up, right?"

Sakura nods, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"I want to make sure there are no people trapped there before we head back to Konoha." She says to Genma, her determined expression leaving no room to argue.

Genma just nods, "Yeah. I agree. But it's going to make our getaway a hell of a lot harder."

After that they work in comfortable silence.

They stay in their hotel room only long enough to change into formal clothes then they head out for a quick dinner near the harbor. Afterwards they head back to the brothel for another night of observation. It would be a good idea for Genma to stay in touch with their unknowing contact, too. Selena was a bout of information.

Sakura takes Genma's arm and they climb the steps into the entryway. Just like the previous night, it is bathed in candlelight. However, mixed with the smell of smoke tonight is something a little sweeter, almost spicy. Cigars.

The older women wears a dark red gown covered in thick red lace tonight. When they enter the lounge the place is already bustling since they arrived much later this evening. She leads them to a set of couches near the center.

Genma flags down one of the girls and orders them drinks.

They aren't there very long before Celena comes over to say hello to Genma. She touches his arm and kisses him intimately on each cheek. She then takes Sakura's hand with a big smile and introduces herself, "You must be Serra. It is a pleasure to meet you my dear." She says with a deep accent, but she pronounces each word clearly. Then she pulls Sakura in and kisses her on each cheek just like she did Genma.

"It would be my pleasure to join you, should you want company later this evening." She says to both of them warmly. Then she excuses herself to make her rounds.

Sakura's face warms a little at the thought of what Celena implies so casually.

Then she turns back to Genma, "You should join her. She's our best resource." She nods at him.

Genma turns to give her a sly smile, "I'll do my very best work partner." Then he stands and starts to weave through the room to where she stands by the bar. Sakura stays to finish her drink and people watch.

Moments later Sasuke sits silently beside her.

Straight to the point he asks, "You were in the forest earlier." A question, but not a question.

Sakura startles.

_How did I not sense him coming?_

She cringes inwardly as she turns to face him, her mind running a mile a minute. "I'm visiting town for the week. So I gave myself something of a tour this morning." She tried to look somewhat embarrassed, as if by _tour_ she meant _totally helplessly lost_. "And I didn't realize how far from town I'd wandered."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry for interrupting." She smiled softly.

"You look, familiar…"

"I've never left my village until today." Sakura's heart races, but she shakes her head and frowns slightly like she's thinking it over. "My father's a silk merchant, he works with Saito-sama often, but this is the first time I've been aloud to join."

"Hn. Never mind then."

"You." Sakura grabs his arm as he turns - just as relieved for the conversation to be over as she is desperate for it not to end. "What were you doing this morning?"

Sasuke pauses for a moment, and she wonders if he's debating whether to just shake her off and continue with his night, but to her surprise he turns back to face her.

"I am a ninja. I am also here to see Saito-sama."

He pauses again for a moment, searching her face. "While you're here… Never be alone with that man." Sasuke warns her.

At this Sakura can't even try to hide her surprise, it flashes plainly across her face as she looks at him. That was… kind. To a complete stranger, she remembers too. Her whole body feels warm. Then she realizes she is smiling, like a complete idiot. Her civilian persona was just told she was amidst disgusting dangerous men and she is smiling.

Inner Sakura smacks her own forehead.

"Uh…" She clears her throat a little, "Thank you… for the warning. I'll be careful."

She stands abruptly. "It was nice to meet you, uhm…?" She pauses, and looks at him meaningfully.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He stands as well.

"Uchiha-san." She smiles politely at him, and gives a small bow. "Good night, Uchiha-san."

"Good night..."

But she is already backing away. Sasuke lingers there a moment longer, looking curiously after her.

* * *

Sakura lets herself sleep in the next morning. Although she's used to naturally waking with the sun from her missions, she's gotten good at getting sleep whenever and wherever she can as a doctor.

After they complete their mission tonight it was likely they wouldn't be able to sleep for at least the next 48 hours while they put distance between themselves and Saito's men.

When she and Genma finally begin to wake on Tuesday the sun is already high in the sky.

Genma immediately heads out to find passage back to the mainland for this evening, while Sakura begins to take apart the room and pack everything into their bags.

When Genma returns with a coffee for Sakura she is sitting on the bed next to their packs and the room is back in order, to the exact detail.

They check out and head for a very early dinner near the brothel. Sakura has her clothes for the mission stashed in a small cross-body purse that she kept out from her pack, as well as a few choice weapons hidden on her person.

According to Celena, they usually start with an early dinner before heading back to the room for a few hours. Then sometime in the evening they head down to the lounge.

After dinner, Sakura excuses herself to the washroom. Genma goes to wait out front.

In the washroom Sakura locks herself in one of the stalls and changes into a lacy black lingerie set and then throws on one of those loose black silk dresses the girls all wore in the lounge. She stuffs her sun dress back into her purse, and then pulls her long grey summer trench coat back on. With the back and the sides covered, the dress was _almost_ not too revealing. But that was good enough, it was already getting dark outside. Finally, she changes her hair color to match the photo of Celena Genma had given to her and dabs Celena's perfume onto her wrists.

She meets up with Genma at the front and they head toward the brothel. They take a different route than usual, strolling casually through neighborhoods and less popular streets before coming up to the back of the brothel.

The sky is night black now, and the moon is hidden behind the clouds.

They take to the side of the building, carefully making their way up to the penthouse.

They stop on a turret that stands adjacent to the Saito's suite. They perch on the ledge, where they can clearly see Saito's well-lit windows. Genma nudges her arm and then gestures to his ear, "You on?"

Sakura touches her ear and nods, "_On_."

"_Alright, head in." _She hears through the mic in her ear.

She moves along the ledge, then leaps to the nearest wall of the suite. She swings herself over the railing and then drops low onto the balcony. She moves through the shadows until she's pressed up against one of the windows on the end. She peeks in. There are two security guards posted in the room, standing in opposite corners. The doors are open and two more guards stand just outside.

She moves carefully back to the edge of the balcony, and channeling chakra to her hands and feet she climbs to the bathroom window. She peaks in, checking that the broken latch had gone unnoticed. Then she climbs to the roof of the suite and lies on her front to stay out of sight.

Five or so minutes pass when Genma updates her, "_No movement yet_."

"_10/4._"

They wait for what feels like forever to Sakura, but in reality is probably closer to half an hour before Saito and Celena finally make an appearance.

"_I've got eyes_." She hears Genma through the radio.

"_Security cleared the room. Two posted at door. Target inside. Wait on my signal." _

Quite some time passes this time before Genma speaks again.

"_Clear to enter."_

Sakura drops over the side of the roof and shimmies down to the window. She pushes it open slowly and then drops into the tub without a sound. She closes the window silently behind her.

She moves carefully out of the tub to stand behind the door. From her purse she pulls a small spray bottle she's filled with a simple herbal concoction of her own making that essentially works as knockout gas.

Then she waited.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps heading towards her.

"_Celena in 3.. 2.. 1... Door_."

On his cue, the door opens. Celena lets go of the door when she reaches for the light switch, allowing the door to swing closed. Sakura moves immediately. She wraps her hand over Celena's mouth to silence her noise of surprise and sprays her.

Within seconds, Celena drops. Sakura catches her and quickly moves her to the bathtub, where she lies her down out of view.

Sakura takes off her purse and her jacket and she places them next to the door. Then taking in Celena's lack of clothes she strips the dress too, opting for just the black lace bodice she borrowed from Celena's wardrobe earlier that day.

Then she heads into the room and heads straight for the light switches. She turns them off, leaving only the candles to light the room. "You don't mind, do you baby?" She does her best to imitate Celena's sultry accent.

"Not at all my dear." Saito calls from the bed.

In the dim light Sakura looks over to the bed. Saito is lying face down in the center, arms crossed under his head, his legs covered by one of the bed sheets. She walks over to him, keeping her steps light.

"Would you like it if I rubbed your back? Saito-sama?" Sakura asked him.

"That would please me very much," he grumbles, his face concealed by the pillow.

So Sakura approached the bed, she crawled across on her hands and knees to where he lay. She swung a leg over his back, and came to rest on top of him as if she were about to starting working the tension from his shoulders.

Instead, Saito is surprised with a cold mist to his face as she sprays him with the knockout gas.

From where she sits on his back she easily pins him to the bed as he struggles to sit up. But the substance takes affect quickly, and aside from a few coughs he makes nearly no sound before he goes unconcious. As his body relaxes limply into the mattress, Sakura lets herself slide into a purely scientific state of mind. A space where things weren't only black and white.

Without hesitation she places a hand on each side of his head, and twists brutally. With a touch of chakra, she is able to snap his neck with ease.

It helps that she knows the exact torque she needs and what bony landmarks to position her hands on to incur the least resistance.

As she takes in the dead criminal before her she opens her com and relays to Genma, "_It's done._"

She waits to hear back from him, "_Confirmed_."

She sighs, feeling slightly defeated. He was a monster, but assassinations didn't leave the same feeling of victory as taking someone down in a fair fight. It mostly left Sakura feeling… _dirty_. It took immense strength of character to complete assassination missions, and Sakura was good at them, unfortunately.

As she rests on the bed, Sasuke suddently bursts through the terrace doors, a cascade of broken glass outlining his silhouette. He moves with lightening speed and mounts the bed, taking a fistful of Sakura's hair and yanking her head back.

He pulls his kunai out and holds it to her throat.

_Well fuck_.

"Who sent you." He growls at her. In the back Sakura can hear the guards begin to knock on the doors, asking if Saito is all right after the crash of glass from the shattered patio door.

"_I'm coming_." She hears Genma through the mic. He can see everything clearly from his position.

Thinking quickly, she lets her dark brown hair fade back to the buttery blonde she had sported earlier when he spoke to her at the lounge last night.

Sasuke relaxes his grip slightly in his surprise and Sakura counters his kunai with one she grabs from his own pouch. She springs off the bed and backs towards the bathroom.

"_No_. _Don't engage_." She orders Genma quietly.

When the guards hear no response from their master, they crack open the doors to peer inside. When they look to their left and see the destroyed glass they open the door wider. Then they look to the bed where their master's head clearly rests at an impossible angle.

Next they wearily look to Sakura, whose light hair easily marks her as simply_ not Celena_. Immediately they raise their swords, but before they begin to charge Sakura sends senbon that she had hidden in her bodice through their throats with deadly precision.

They collapse to the floor.

Sakura turns towards Sasuke, who is eyeing her wearily from a defensive position on the bed.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" He asks her, kunai held in front of him in a defensive position.

"Will you kill me?" She answers his question with another question. She meets his gaze straight on.

He doesn't answer her; she didn't really expect that he would.

After a long silence she relaxes her stance, tosses his kunai towards him in a sign of good faith and then performs the hand signal to dispel the rest of her transformation jutsu.

She looks back up at Sasuke, her hair pink and short once again.

He's in front of her before she's exhaled. To her relief she doesn't jump, but her heart contracts painfully in shock. He takes her chin and lifts it surprisingly gently, forcing her to meet his eyes.

Then Sasuke just huffs in disbelief and looks up at the ceiling. "Christ."

"Who's here with you?" He asks her.

"None of your business." She replies tartly. "What the hell are you doing here?" She counters.

"The same bloody thing as you." He sighs.

_What_.

"Come on." He tugs her shoulder along with him as he walks towards the doors to the balcony.

"No. I can't leave yet." She pulls herself out of his grasp.

"I think there are people imprisoned here." She looks at him in determination. "I won't leave until they are free."

Sasuke looks back at her a moment, then he drops his hand back to his side.

"The basement." He says suddenly.

"You know where they are?" Sakura says in surprise.

"I've stayed here a few times for Orochimaru." He says, like it explains everything.

"Take me to them." Sakura's eyes pierce through him.

"You don't have time for that, this place will be crawling with security as soon as they find out Saito has been assassinated."

Sakura doesn't budge, and continues to look at him deadpan. They stand like that for a moment, stuck in a contest of wills.

"Follow me." He relents. And there is something in his eyes now that makes her trust him.

She nods at Sasuke, then ducks behind the bathroom door to grab her purse, opting to toss on the black dress over the lingerie that just barely covers her. She holds the purse in her hand, and hides it under her coat as she throws it over her arm.

Then she follows Sasuke out of the room. They make their way down the hall and then turn towards the stairs. Sasuke wraps his arm around her waist, and pulls her to his side. They descend the stairs like this.

"Uchiha-sama." The guards at the bottom bow slightly.

He dips his chin in acknowledgement without breaking his stride. Then he turns and continues down the hall, Sakura in tow.

"_Where are you going?" _She hears Genma through the mic.

She glances at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. Then replies, quietly "_Hang tight. Going for the prisoners._"

"_That wasn't part of the plan_."

"_I saw an opportunity._ _Trust me_. _Rendezvous at the boat._"

She can imagine the sigh he makes before she hears him speak through the mic again, "_Geez. Be careful_."

"Where were you watching from?" Sakura finally asks Sasuke.

"I wasn't. I was in my room." He answers. "I felt the chakra signature vanish."

Sasuke pulls her down another hall that leads to a narrower set of stairs, probably the servant's entrance. From here they wind down the stairs to a section of the main floor she hasn't seen before. It's unfurnished, and the cold sand stone used to build the walls hasn't been smoothed and painted like the rest of the building.

At the end of this hall are another set of guards who stand vigilant next to yet another a stair case.

As the approach, the guards address him, "Sasuke-sama."

He nods at them as he approaches, then squeezes his hand slightly on her waist. A cue.

They stand close enough to the guards now that they might just be having a conversation, but instead Sasuke releases his hold on Sakura and unsheathes the short sword at his side. With swift sure movements he cuts down the guard in from of him. Sakura on cue ducks to the side of the guard in front of her, then moves a senbon up in a deadly fast arch into his jugular. He collapses.

Sakura grabs the body before her and begins to pull it down the stairs; once she is out of sight from the door above she drops the body. Sasuke follows suite.

The blood on the floor at the top of the stairs will be a dead give away if anyone comes to check on that post. They must work fast.

They continue down the stairs now, the air getting colder and colder as the stairs spiral down into the earth.

When they reach the bottom they enter a giant storage room. Sasuke continues through the room, moving to another door at the far end. This door is visibly locked. Without waiting for a cue, Sakura takes the handle and rips it open. Sasuke raises his brows at no one in particular and catches the door as it swings by him and holds it for Sakura, who ducks under his arm and enters.

She gasps at the sight before her.

The room is lined with cells on both sides. Aside from bamboo mats and dirty thin sheets there is no furniture in the cells. She does a lap down the hall, checking every cell. She comes to a rest outside the only populated cell. Eight men and women lay against the walls, dirty and bruised. The stench coming from the cell is something awful.

She pushes her face up against two of the bars.

"I'm a friend." She whispers to them, while they all eye her wearily. "My name is Sakura, I am a ninja of Konoha and I'm getting you the hell out of here." She explains to them. "Prepare yourselves, we don't have a lot of time."

Then she steps back and examines the bars.

Channeling chakra to her hands she grips two adjacent bars, then pulls her hands outwards. The bars make an atrocious noise as they are forced apart, but she moves them with ease.

In minutes there is a gap between the bars big enough for a grown man to fit through. She gestures to them to move through the gap. "Come on, you must hurry." She ushers them, but now that they've witnessed her strength and intentions they don't need another reminder. The prisoners quickly gather themselves and begin to file out of the cell.

She heads back to Sasuke with eight people in tow.

"Where's the nearest exit?" She asks him.

"This way," he motions for her to follow him.

They retrace their steps out of the basement and back up the stairs. Luckily, no one has come by yet to notice the missing guards.

The prisoner's shared no sympathy for the guard's as the walk by their bodies, an older woman even going so far as to curse and spit at the ground as she passed.

From here Sasuke leads them down the hall, past the stairs he and Sakura initially came down. They turn down a hallway, then another, and finally turn into a room. Sasuke waits for everyone to file in before closing the door.

Littered around the room are personal belongings. _Sasuke's room_. She recognizes from the night she eavesdropped. This is the main floor.

Sasuke walks directly to the window, and pushes it open. He looks out, then turns to the prisoners. "I'll help lift you down, it's not a far drop. Stay out of sight." He tells them.

He then gestures a woman forward with his hand, Sakura is impressed to see how gentle he handles her as he gives her his hand to help her balance as she climbs up onto the windowsill. Then he grips both her hands, and lowers her down to the ground below.

He turns to look at the group, raising his eyebrow slightly as if asking who would be next. He makes quick progress and soon all eight of them stand on the ground outside the window.

Sakura lingers behind.

She looks at him curiously, "Why?" She asks simply.

"I've seen what's in store for people like them." he replies, "Don't come back here Sakura."

She reaches out slowly and touches his arm. Giving it a tentative squeeze.

"Thank you, for your help." She says, genuinely meaning it. Then she turns to leave.

But she thinks better of it, and turns back to him. "You could come with us." She says suddenly.

"Please, you could come back. Now." She takes an eager step back towards him. "Sasuke. You don't have to live this way anymore."

He looks pained for a moment but doesn't look away. "I can't. Not yet."

"There isn't time." He reminds her as he turns away, essentially ending the conversation. "Go left, follow the shadows until you reach the back gate. You shouldn't run into any patrols on your way."

It's impossibly hard, the decision to walk away from him again. Especially when she can feel the connection now between the two of them. There is trust here. Trust she hadn't felt the last time they ran into each other.

"_Damn it_." She swears under her breath. Then with one last look towards Sasuke, she swings her legs over the windowsill and drops silently to the grass below.

"Follow me," she urges everyone as she lands.

She does exactly as he told her, and like he says she doesn't see a single guard. They are out of the compound quickly, but with every step her heart burns. Her heart feels as if it is being ripped in two all over again. But she keeps moving, stays vigilant.

As they move into the street Sakura guides them down back alleys, keeping out of sight and away from the locations Sakura knows mercenaries are posted throughout the city.

They keep moving like this until the reach the docks. Once they hit they wood Sakura breaks into a jog, the others picking up their pace as well behind her, sensing their freedom is close.

Soon she sees Genma, standing next to a medium sized ship talking to a sailor. He waves her down then looks at her in sheer surprise when he sees the eight filthy people trailing her.

"You okay?" He asks her when she reaches his side.

She nods, then she looks to the sailor as she comes to a halt in front of Genma, "We will pay extra." She tells him. Making it clear there is no room to argue whether or not they will be coming on the ship with them.

He nods and scurries away in search of his Captain.

The Captain comes down the plank that forms a bridge from the boat to the dock. He looks the group over, then speaks to Genma. After a moment, Genma places a small bag filled to bursting in the Captain's hand and the Captain nods to Sakura and the others. He then heads back up the plank.

Sakura looks to the group and gestures at them to follow her as she boards the boat with Genma.

The Captain hands them off to one of the deck boys, who leads them to two small rooms down in the hull. There are two small hammocks in each room, so they leave the civilians to get settled and decide who may sleep in them amongst themselves. Sakura and Genma head back up to the main deck, and watch as the ship comes to life. The sailors are a flurry of activity as they fly across the deck, adjusting the sails and preparing the ship for sea.

Sakura finally exhales a sigh of relief as the lights of the island begin to fade away in the distance.

They made it.

With eight extra people in tow, somehow they still made it.

She finally lets out a small laugh, and breaks into a smile.

She rests her head briefly on Genma's shoulder in sheer disbelief, and lets herself feel everything she had suppressed to focus on her mission over the night.

After a brief moment she lifts her head again, looking out into the night.

She thinks of Sasuke and her heart swells.

Then she thinks of the lives below deck that she helped to free, and her head feels light.

Then she thinks of Tsunade. She will be proud of Sakura, sure, but first she's going to get an earful. This was not a rescue mission; Was not manned to be a rescue mission. Sakura risked a lot to make sure she freed these people. But that's the leaf way. She thinks to herself.

And after how everything turned out, she can't bring herself to feel any guilt over her actions.

It's going to be a lot more work, getting back to Konoha with eight civilians in tow. But with the extra time Sasuke helped buy them, they would make it there safely.

She fills Genma in on the rest of her night, and he just shakes his head fondly at her.

"You're a real soft touch, y'know that?" He says to her. He reaches around her and squeezes her gruffly to his side.

Sakura just smiles, still coming down from the adrenaline that's been coursing through her veins all night.

"We should rest, while we can." She thinks aloud. Genma nods, and follows her back below deck.

The two of them find a spot against the wall in the less crowded of the two rooms, and take turns sleeping throughout the night.

Before Sakura lets herself rest, she summons Katsuyu to pass along the news to Tsunade.

* * *

Morning comes, and they dock at the small fishing village on the main land.

They stop only to buy a few extra supplies before they head out on the road. It'll take an extra day with their new additions, but once they reach the Fire border they're home free. And by sailing through the night, they had a significant head start – should Saito's men even think to pursue off the island. Without their leader the group will likely dissolve in chaos for a little while, making any organization to form search parties difficult and sloppy.

Sakura is antsy despite this, ready to be home already.

They will pay for transportation once they reach Fire, these people are far too malnourished to make a week long journey by foot.

Just a week, and they would be home.

**A/N** There will be more SasuSaku coming! The last few chapters have been setting things up for what is to come. I love a slow burn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Well so far nothing was going as expected.

Sakura tried to put her finger on when _exactly_ she should've just turned around and put off the trip back to Konoha till another day.

She had been assigned a solo mission to a village in Northern Fire Country that had suffered a recent pneumonia breakout. The town healer contained the outbreak quickly. But they didn't have the resources to heal the very young and the elderly for whom pneumonia caused a whole slew of tricky complications that quickly lead to death if untreated. The village had requested aid from Konoha shortly afterwards.

Sakura had arrived nearly three weeks ago. Pneumonia outbreaks weren't uncommon, especially after flu season. As the temperature rises and the ground begins to melt all sorts of germs go around. Luckily Tsunade's apprenticeship was as thorough as it was rigorous. Sakura made quick work preparing medicines and scheduling healing sessions with those who had more fragile immune systems.

By the end of her three weeks, there were zero fatalities and only a handful of complications. Everyone would make a full recovery. Sakura wouldn't have accepted anything less. She had lost many nights of sleep to stay by the sides of some of the younger children despite already pulling full days of healing sessions. It was an exhausting three weeks. When the last patient was able to move back home from quarantine she let herself feel the full swell of her pride. It was for this reason that she did this work, despite how demanding it was.

Confident that she was no longer needed, Sakura said her good-byes the following afternoon; more than eager to sleep in her own bed again as soon as possible.

Shortly into her journey home, she came up to the wide bridge that connected the small village to the rest of fire country. It spanned the gorge that dropped nearly out of sight below. The bridge was under repairs, and wouldn't be ready for crossing for a few days.

Not a huge inconvenience, there was another bridge a half days journey down the river. She would have to follow the road closer to the Sound border though, which meant a higher risk of running into trouble. She sighed. No way around it.

A few hours into her new route, she came across some travelers and a caravan being attacked by a few rogue bandits. Trying not to think bitterly of the bridge under repairs, she dropped from the branch she had observed from to face them.

Despite how drained she was from the barrage of healing sessions she had conducted over the past few weeks, she couldn't look the other way as innocent people were suffering.

The bandits were amateur ninja who must've defected from one of the smaller ninja villages nearby. They put up some resistance, but were easily taken down by Sakura. Ultimately they just wasted some of her already low chakra levels. She tied them together and ditched them on the side of the road. Someone would eventually come across them; this was the only passage to the nearest bridge crossing to the South right now. Either way, they deserved a day or two to regret their actions.

She checked the travelers, healing a few injuries they had sustained from the mercenaries then continued on her way.

She made a moderate pace. It was at least few days now back to Konoha thanks to her detour, but there was no need to push herself; better to take it easy and let her chakra levels recover from the weeks of abuse and her recent fight.

She made camp for the night up in a tree, tying her legs down on a branch easily three times the size of her torso. She rested her head back against the trunk and closed her eyes. Sleep coming easily.

* * *

The next day, her already inconvenient journey took a turn for the worst. And it was here, as she had her ass handed to her that Sakura wondered, when _exactly_, she should've just turned around and stayed in the village another few days.

In the glare of the morning sun she sensed a number of chakra signatures approaching her on the ground. They moved fast, but there was no reason to assume they were coming for her and not just traveling along the same road. She stifled her chakra signature – not hard right now considering how low it was – and kept making her way through the trees.

As they got closer it became easier to identify how many there were. Eight average chakra signatures. Definitely not civilians, but she already knew that from the speed they traveled. Sakura changed her course slightly, heading away from the nearby road she had been following alongside. Better safe than sorry. She didn't need anymore unnecessary trouble.

The group changed their course almost in time with her, mirroring her movements.

Shit.

She didn't have the chakra right now to try to lose them with speed; regardless, if they could sense her change of course with her chakra hidden they must have a ninja adept at sensing chakra. Trying to lose them would be fruitless. Forcing them to fight her in close quarters however would limit the amount of chakra she would have to use, and would give her a huge advantage with her enhanced strength. That was her best course of action. Her changed route took her deeper into the forests surrounding the road, and the trees quickly became denser and denser. Perfect.

As they gained on her, she stopped abruptly on a branch and hid herself against the tree trunk. Planning to make her stand here.

_Meisaigakure no Jutsu_

Her appearance disappeared as she camouflaged into the bark.

She held her breath as she readied herself.

She could hear them now. The steady beat of running steps.

They came into view. Sound ninja. She grit her teeth, unable not to think of the many ways she could've avoided this.

Now that the eight ninja were surrounding her, she could pick up the faintest of chakra signatures in her periphery. Could just be someone passing by, but it was impossible to say if their chakra levels were civilian or ninja right now. She made a mental note to keep tabs on it till they passed; there was a chance it could also be their sensory type ninja.

She took a deep breath in and steeled herself, then she dropped from her perch on the branch above them. There was a brief moment of calm, as the air screamed past her ears; then she landed crouched on the ground with a thud.

Still camouflaged she took out her first two targets with ease. Focusing green chakra to her hands she targeted the ninja in front of her. First she jabbed her hand into the side of his neck, pushing her chakra through the epidermis, underlying fat and all the arteries to find the muscles and nerves. With ease she paralyzed him. Then without a pause she pushed her other hand flat against his chest, stopping his heart. He dropped dead and the soldiers began to move about in a flurry of panic, trying to see where their enemy was.

Without pause she spun from her place in front of the downed ninja and pushed a kunai deep into the foe standing to her other side.

The six remaining ninjas immediately backed themselves together, taking on a defensive formation.

She launched herself back to the branch she had dropped from, connecting one foot to the underside of the branch to push herself back off and flip into the center of the defensive formation. She dropped the camouflage justu – the drain on her chakra levels becoming too great - becoming visible on her landing. In the moment they turned around, realizing their defensive strategy had been used against them, Sakura was able to take out another ninja by focusing her chakra to her closed fist and shattering the kunoichi's ribcage on contact.

Then she turned to face the remaining ninja, entering into a flurry of taijutsu. She landed a few hits, enhancing them with small amounts of chakra that were still enough to shatter bones.

Her chakra pathways _burned_ as she pushed herself to the limits. Still she managed to take down two more.

But she was running out of chakra far to quickly. She could feel her movements loosing their accuracy. The longer this battle dragged out the more hits she was taking.

A wound from a kunai she had taken to the shoulder moments ago ripped through her like fire every time she raised her arm.

She took a kick to the back hard enough that it nearly knocked her over. Her back muscles screamed at her as she continued to twist and turn.

She needed to end this, _fast_. With three foes left, she jumped high and brought her fist back down into the ground. They had been fighting in such close quarters that the sudden lurch of the ground as it collapsed around them took them all by surprise and they toppled like cards.

It wouldn't stop them. And that was about it for her chakra if she wanted to stay conscious. She jumped back, reaching into her med pack as she did so, pulling out a vial of fine powder. In small doses, it was an excellent pain reliever… In large quantities it became a potent hallucinogen.

Pulling the cork out with her teeth she began to form the seals with her one free hand for a very basic wind release Naruto had taught her. With her other hand she emptied the contents of the vial into the gust, sending it towards the remaining enemy ninja. It was sloppy, but effective.

When she landed again she turned on her heel and took off with as much speed as she could muster. She could already hear the coughs behind her as they inhaled the powder.

She pushed herself hard, keeping her eyes ahead as she took to the trees. A few minutes passed in silence, the only sounds were of her feet hitting the branches after each jump and her heaving breathing. She could feel their signatures fade as she put distance between herself and them, and it didn't seem like they were able to pursue. She allowed herself a small moment of relief.

She didn't slow yet though.

She quickly reached back in her memory, trying to remember if there were any villages nearby that she could seek out for the night. Where she might recover in relative safety.

She altered her direction slightly remembering a village she had been dispatched to for a healing mission a few seasons ago. It wasn't close, but it was the only village she might make it to before sunset.

Mentally she stretched her radius to sense if that distant chakra signature was still where it had been earlier, but she couldn't feel it anymore.

Huh. She shrugged it off as a traveler.

She pushes off with her left foot, stretching for the next branch with her right. But mid stride she is hit around the middle by something white and black that comes from out of nowhere and latches around her waist like iron.

The weight hits her like a wall and it takes her hurtling towards the ground. She squirms mid air to reposition herself in a way that will minimize injury, but the person wrapped around her hinders her attempt. Her injured shoulder takes the brunt of the fall.

She sees white for a moment, pain searing through her. But on instinct she is already pushing soothing chakra through the area.

Still she is on her feet quickly, facing the intruder.

She recognizes him with ease, and all her breath leaves her in a rush.

Black hair, obsidian eyes. And that _damn_ sound uniform.

"Sasuke." She greets him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She grits her teeth.

"Don't make this difficult, Sakura." He says despondently, looking at her with unease. "You've got nothing left to fight with."

Slowly Sakura eases into a defensive position, her intuition filling her in on the missing pieces.

Sound ninja. Sasuke. This was an assassination or a kidnapping. Like _hell_.

She raises tired unsteady hands, shaking them out casually like this was just any spar, before curling them into fists. "What do you want?"

Without answering, he vanishes in a poof of smoke; reappearing directly in front of her, arm swinging to knock the wind from her.

She narrowly avoids the hit, but he doesn't stop there. He keeps swinging, his fists moving so fast she barely keeps up. On her best day, she was never a match for Sasuke in a taijutsu match.

He quickly begins to land hits. Her shoulder is still screaming from her earlier injury, but she doesn't have any chakra to spare to heal anything less than life threatening.

His fist finally makes contact with that wound, and she screams through her teeth.

She leaps back, but instead of holding the pressure on her Sasuke says put. Giving her a moment to breathe, he spreads his hands out to her as if to reason with her, "Sak. I don't need to hurt you…" He says cautiously.

"Why are you doing this?" She bites out. Dropping again into a defensive stance, though at this point she's just going through the motions. He was right. She has nothing left. But she will give everything she has before she goes with him to Sound.

He doesn't answer her this time either. He flash steps into front of her once again and activates his Sharingan.

"I'm ending this." He looks at her with blood red eyes. Sharigan spinning.

She closes her eyes quickly. Then locks them on his shoulders, squaring her own as she braces. Then he begins to move. He's too bloody _fast_. She can't keep up with him, not like this. She's panting, covered in blood, more and more quickly becoming her own as it gushes hot down her shoulder. Her muscles ache, but worse than that is the feeling as her chakra levels hit bottom.

She's solely on the defensive now, and he's not easing up.

They cover a lot of ground as he continues to pressure her, striking again and again, forcing her to retreat. She puts as many obstacles as she can between them, but they just get shattered in his barrage.

Her limbs feel like lead and fire all at once. She isn't dodging anymore; she can't move fast enough. She's left to block his hits directly with her arms, trying to protect her chest and her injuries.

All in the breadth of a second Sasuke hits her shoulder, forcing her hands up reflexively to hold her injury. With her core open he follows up by jabbing her sternum then her gut. The breath is knocked from her in a burst, and she drops to her knees. She reaches her hands out to catch her fall, but her muscles fail to stop the projection of her body downwards and she hears a nasty pop in her ear. Her shoulder. After she landed on it earlier… She should've noticed how unstable it had become.

She's panting, her back extending down then arching back up harshly as she works to breathe through the pain and the exhaustion. She looks up to him, meeting his eyes. Her face is determined, her eyes burning as things start to blur around the edges. It might be loss of blood. Maybe chakra depletion. Probably both. His stare is the last thing she sees.

She's not sure if she collapses or if she meets his Sharingan. All she remembers is the rush of blood to her head, and the feeling of the world slipping away from before her very eyes. Then the ground rushes up towards her face, and her body goes limp. Then finally, the world fades as she is pulled into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

Floating somewhere between unconscious and conscious Sakura first becomes aware of the pain in her head. It starts there, but then it's everywhere; surrounding her, she's drowning in it while the waves pound against her.

She stays here for a while, this space between places. Eventually she finds a safe place within this space. Here she curls up and closes her eyes. She grits her teeth against the pounding in her head. Somehow it is so intense that she feels each throb as if it somehow passes through her mind and her whole body at once. Yet all she can do now is wait it out.

* * *

Sasuke takes in the women on the ground before him.

Her eyes. Her eyes were different, somehow. She had stared at him with such focus he had thought she might speak, but then her eyes crossed, almost comically, and she dropped like a rag doll. On instinct he had reacted, reaching out to catch her just before her face hit the dirt.

He rolled her into the crook of his arm to get a look at her. Blood poured from her shoulder so quickly it was impossible to judge the size of the wound. And then there was the unnatural shape of it, the head of her humerus jutting out below her shoulder socket.

He scanned the rest of her professionally, looking for other life threatening injuries. She looked like hell. With a quick manipulation of her arm, he relocated her shoulder. Kabuto would have to heal the rest later, he was no medical ninja. He shrugged out of his sleeves and let his shirt drop around his waist. Then he took one sleeve in hand and ripped it off. Folding it in half lengthwise, he tied it tight around Sakura's shoulder to stop some of the bleeding and hold the dislocation in place.

He scooped her up and began traveling back to meet with whatever soldiers were remaining.

He hadn't been particularly fond of any of them. They ran their mouths off too much.

He came up on the wreckage from Sakura's earlier stand. The ground was uneven - rocks jutting up in places, trees pointing at all angles from the disruption. And bodies. Five bodies. He can't help but feel mildly impressed. That's a hell of a lot of damage for someone who had entered a battle vastly outnumbered with nearly no chakra remaining.

He walked past the fallen ninja to where the three remaining soldiers lay on the ground amongst the rubble in all states of deliria.

The youngest was laughing and crying hysterically, rolling about on his back. The captain sat crossed legged examining his hands as though they may contain the secrets of the universe. And the old man, well he stroked his beard in pause between counting money that wasn't there from one pile to another with a look of intense concentration.

Sasuke continued right past them, judging them to be otherwise fine.

He placed Sakura down on a level area of ground a couple hundred meters away from the fallen soldiers.

He startled when he saw her limbs as he put her down. Black lines were slowly creeping over her body. Crossing over her shoulders they stretched down her arms, and her legs, reaching for her hands and feet. They all traced back to the outline of a rhombus on her forehead.

He was still close enough that he felt the subtle pops as three of her ribs fused back into place. Curious, he pulled his make-shift bandage to the side… And he watched as right before his eyes, Sakura's shoulder wound began to knit itself back together. The blood flow staunching.

Then the lines retreated, zipping back up her limbs and neck, then across her cheeks finally sealing back into a pale purple diamond on her forehead that he doesn't remember ever seeing there before.

This was definitely not the girl he left behind all those years ago. He wonders briefly if her feelings are the same… Then dismisses the thought.

It's not important anyways.

He goes about setting up his tent; they'd have to camp here until those idiots came to. And who knows how long that might be.

* * *

By the time Sakura starts to come around the sun is setting and dusk is crawling closer.

He placed a chakra seal on her while she slept, and thick metal cuffs for good measure. Overkill, perhaps, considering her current condition.

She makes very little noise when she begins to wake. One moment she is asleep; then he looks over to see the light reflect off of two bright eyes. She doesn't try to lift herself up right away, she just watches him quietly from where he has her propped up on his sleeping bag.

She gives him a steady chilling look, but says nothing.

Minutes that feel like hours pass as they stare each other down.

Then she begins to stir, shifting to sit up and get a better look at her shoulder. It takes her some time, the cuffs inhibiting her ability to use her arms. Sasuke offers no help. Each of her movements slow and labored. By the time she's sitting her breathing is heavy.

"What the fuck, Sasuke." She growls, and her eyes burn into him as she raises her chin. When no answer comes she looks briefly to the sky, like it may hold the answers she seeks from him, then she sets about investigating her injuries.

Sasuke tries to look disinterested, but he watches her movements out of the corner of his eyes.

She makes a hissing noise as she prods at her shoulder. "You set it?" He nods. "Well you screwed it up, get over here. I need your help."

He looks at her, unimpressed.

"You pinched a bloody nerve, asshole." She spits out between clenched teeth as she turns this way and that, clearing debating whether she might try to dislocate it herself. Which is commendable, but unlikely considering her condition. Though he's tempted to let her try if it'll keep her intelligent eyes from examining him. Trying to reason with him. His mind was still reeling from the fact that his target on this S-level mission was _Sakura_. He wasn't sure what to make of that just yet.

Slowly Sasuke gets up and walks over to her, kneeling beside her bad shoulder.

"Take my hand. This shouldn't be too hard," her last words more for herself.

Sasuke hesitates. "Take my damn hand, Sasuke. This fricken hurts."

Sasuke picks up her hand and holds it firmly. "Okay good, raise it to shoulder level. Yup, like that. Nice and straight. Good. Now place your other hand on my shoulder and hold it firm."

"Now pull hard until you feel a pop."

Sasuke gives her a curious look.

"Do it please." She looks at him meaningfully with her eyesbrows raised.

There's a pause, while Sasuke thinks surely this woman is insane and wonders if he should he really do what she says... Then he pulls.

The 'pop' that he both feels and hears from her shoulder makes him shudder inwardly.

"Good." She gasps out. "Good good. Ah. Now guide it back, easy easy. Okay and lower it to my side again."

As soon as he's followed her instructions he drops her hand like it's been lit on fire. Sakura pays no heed, holding her shoulder with her opposite hand, rolling it back and forth testing the feel. She shrugs up then forwards, then back. She repeats this a few times then deems it '_fine for now_'.

They sit in silence for some time, after this. Sakura dozing off again here and there.

The next time Sakura wakes, she wakes to the smell of food. Her stomach grumbles loudly. She's been out for most of the day. The moon is high in the sky now.

Sasuke hands her a plate piled high with roasted potato and rabbit that smells absolutely delicious, though she would never tell him that. To be fair, she is starving. If he presented her with instant ramen noodles her mouth would probably still water.

With her plate he also hands her plastic utensils.

She holds them up to him in question, "What, you think I could hurt myself more?" She gestures to her blood soaked clothes.

"Just eat." He says, looking up briefly before digging into his own food.

They eat in silence, continuing to sit watching the fire for some time afterwards.

"I didn't know it was going to be you." He speaks up, "My mission." His voice is gravelly from not speaking for so long.

"And what that makes it okay?" She asks in disgust.

"It's not up for discussion." He doesn't look up from the fire. "You can sleep in the tent – which is also non-negotiable," he clarifies when she opens her mouth to argue no doubt.

Gingerly she makes her way over to the tent; luckily it's only a few steps from where she slept earlier. Once she's inside, she crawls inside the sleeping bag. Exhausted she closes her eyes. She'll figure this all out when she's got her strength back.

* * *

Over the course of the next two days Sakura tries to escape a total of three times, and she successfully manages to knock one of the guards unconscious.

She takes great pride in this.

In the privacy of her tent the second night she had gotten into her med pouch and taken a couple of soldier pills. Thanks to them she could already feel her chakra levels restoring. Too bad she couldn't access much of it thanks to the chakra seal Sasuke had put smack dab in the middle of her chest. It was beyond frustrating to feel her chakra _right there_ but not be able to reach it.

She estimates they must have passed into Sound territory by now. She hasn't seen anything remotely familiar in a half day. Things were certainly not looking so good for her.

Sasuke avoids her for the most part, traveling at the front of the group and leaving her in the charge of the three sound shinobi. At least, until her third escape attempt – which she was disappointed to admit, wasn't much closer than the first two. But she had gotten far enough that Sasuke had to get involved. As he dragged her back flames practically came from his mouth as he asked them _how they could be too incompetent to be trusted with ONE single ninja WHO DIDN"T EVEN HAVE HER CHAKRA?_ And to _forget it_, he would see to her personally for the rest of the journey.

Sasuke takes her by the shoulder and guides her in front of him, "After you," he nods ahead of them.

And they travel the next day in much the same fashion stopping mid-afternoon with the sun still high in the sky to wash up in a nearby stream. They come to a rest in a nearby clearing, just a hundred meters from the river.

"We'll make camp here tonight," Sasuke tells the shinobi, dropping his bag.

While the Sound Shinobi set about gathering fire wood and laying out the sleeping rolls to set up their camp, Sakura wanders down to the stream. She can sense that Sasuke trails closely after her.

_He's already a much better guard than those Sound shinobi,_ she thinks bitterly.

She manages to unzip one of her boots and pull it off. Standing back up she dips her toes into the water, testing the temperature. She smiles, loving the cool feel on her skin after a hot day of traveling.

She turns and looks over her shoulder to Sasuke, then holds up her cuffed hands, "Do you expect me to bathe in these?" She asks him.

"Do what you can. I'll be right here." He takes a step back and stretches out on a huge flat rock just slightly raised above the ground.

She gives him a cold look and drops her hands back down. "Fine."

She walks further down the bank and climbs down a few large rocks to a lower shallower area. From up on his rock Sasuke can't quite see her where she stands now, so she begins to undress. When she gets to her top, she easily dislocates her thumb and slips off one of her cuffs, threading the vest off her other arm and over the cuffs. With just the slightest amount of chakra she soothes her thumb joint as she pops it back. Another trick she could thank black ops for.

She wades slowly out into the water, careful not to slip on the rocky bottom. The cool water feels heavenly on her bruised body and her sore wrists. She dunks her head under and does her best to comb out her hair with her fingers. This level of grime needs heavy-duty shampoo not spring water, but it will have to do.

She swims a lap doing leisurely breaststrokes to stretch out her shoulder. Her range of motion on that left side is greatly reduced right now and she wouldn't be able to take care of that until she has her full chakra available. But at least she could lift it now, the morning after the fight it was so stiff she couldn't even make a fist with her hand.

As she swims up to the shore she touches her feet down and begins to wade to shallower water. She looks up at Sasuke, sunning himself on the rock and decides to stay in the water as long as he'll let her. She takes this chance to take a good look at the seal on her chest, it's simple enough. A similar seal is used as basic protocol when taking shinobi prisoners in Konoha. That said without an external source of chakra there was no way she could release the seal.

Curious of the limits of the seal, Sakura tried to harness all the chakra that was accessible to her. It wasn't much, certainly not enough to cast a jutsu. But it wasn't nothing either, she could probably enhance her strength in small bursts if needed or heal really small injuries... like scrapes. She laughed a little at this. Scrapes. Helpful.

Then to practice her control with the seal restricting her flow Sakura tried to smother her chakra level. At least this skill still comes easily.

She looks up to see Sasuke now standing a few meters ahead of her on the shore, looking annoyed.

Sakura turns away quickly, facing her back to him and sinks lower into the water.

"Yes?" She asks him over her shoulder, sounding impatient. Meanwhile, she works to put her hand back through the other cuff under the water before Sasuke notices.

"Don't do that again."

"What." She freezes, cheeks flushing thinking that she's been caught

"Don't suppress your chakra again." His voice is level, but she can hear an undertone of annoyance.

Sakura's face deadpans in annoyance. That's what this was about? He was nervous she'd gotten the slip on him? She was naked for Christ's sake. Finally she slips the cuff back over her wrist and then turns to him with her arms tight to her chest to cover her breasts.

Straight faced Sakura retorted, "You're a pervert and don't pretend for a second that's not what this was about." She accused him. "I'm ready to get out anyways. Turn around."

Sasuke meets her eyes stubbornly, not buying her nonsense for a second but at least he turns around. "You won't get far if your try to run." He grumbles, but she swears his cheeks looked pinker than usual. Otherwise he hides any discomfort at her state of undress well.

Then again, Sasuke hides most expression well.

Sakura wades her way up to the shore, ringing her hair out as the water level begins to dip below her hips. "Don't suppose you brought a towel did you?" She asks him.

Sakura is answered when Sasuke tosses a hand towel over his shoulder. She catches it with ease, not surprised his aim is still accurate despite facing the other direction. It's small, made of the same microfiber as the towels she packs for her missions.

Her movements are still stiff, so drying herself is a slow process. Then she dresses, opting to wrap the towel around her torso rather than try to get her shirt back on without being able to slip the cuffs on-and-off; or for Sasuke to clue in that there is no way she should've been able to get her shirt off intact. So she balls her shirt up in her hand instead and without a word to Sasuke she begins to walk past him back to the camp, wrapped in her make shift shirt. He walks silently a step behind her.

"You know, Naruto will come looking for me." She breaks the silence after a few steps, "I should've been home today."

"Hn."

Sakura takes his acknowledgement as encouragement to continue, "It's not like you've done anything to cover your tracks either... They'll follow the trail right to Sound and know what's happened." She tries to be reasonable with him.

"Hn." He says unfazed.

"Where the hell are you taking me Sasuke?" she stops mid stride and turns to confront him. Despite the fact that she wore a towel, and that her hair dripped wet down her back she holds an air of command. This was someone who was used to being in charge.

When he doesn't answer right away, she continues, "Why am I here? What do you want with me?" She waves her cuffed hands at him.

"I told you, I didn't even know my target was you." He reluctantly comes to a stop in front of her.

"Well what was your mission? What _did_ you know?" She pushes him, "How did you find me?" Her green eyes bore into him.

"I was based near the border when Orochimaru received intel that a high-ranking medical kunoichi from Konoha was spotted near by. A team was formed to retrieve her." He put his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders subtly.

"Those bandits you tied up. They were found by Sound shinobi on a patrol later that day."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Then she began a good old-fashioned temper tantrum, "Are you fucking _kidding me_?!"

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "That's how I got into this mess?" She has to stop herself from actually stomping her foot. She should've drugged them. Or _something_. But then her mind comes to a grinding halt.

There was a reason it hadn't crossed her mind to take such precautions.

Her whereabouts shouldn't have been valuable information to Sound... She's just a single Konoha kunoichi, who had still been within the Fire Country borders, on a relief mission of all things! Of course she hadn't been able to predict this. It was common practice among the countries she had visited to grant a pardon to medical specialists on aid missions. Everyone knew they were there to help, and were not to be disturbed. Out of sheer political manners she should have been perfectly safe on her journey home.

Which left one question left.

"So what the hell does Orochimaru want with _me_?"

* * *

**A/N** Sorry for the wait! The first few chapters had been in my head for a while, but after those were down I had no real idea how I was going to tell the rest of the story. So I took some time to brainstorm and mull that over. And here we go – the main plot begins. Thanks for your support! Reviews mean everything and honestly motivate me SO DAMN MUCH :)


End file.
